


Captivated Heart

by MoonlightDreamer20



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightDreamer20/pseuds/MoonlightDreamer20
Summary: This is the first story I have published here~^^ Idk i feel like it started somewhat aggressive and then went soft





	Captivated Heart

I drift and drift and drift away. My thought can't help but lead me elsewhere.I try and try to escape but it's impossible. The moment I lay my eyes upon him is the moment I lose all composure. I am not the type of person to be undone so easily. Not once have I been so captivated by a Man as I am now. Why am I affected by him so much? What is it about him that drives me to my edge? Is it the way he stands with confidence? The way his eyes are as mysterious as a deep forest, but can easily express his true intentions? Or is it the simple fact that he is the only one who has ever entered my heart? Can it all simply be LOVE!? Am I seriously so in love with this man that anything he does is the most beautiful thing? This is not an obsession nor lust, he is all I think about, he consumes by whole being. I keep getting lost in thought, every word spoken by his beautiful plump lips sounds like a sweet melody. This has become too difficult for me to handle. As he paces back and forth across the room my eyes can't help but follow him. As he takes a seat, rolls up his sleeves and begins to type, a lock of his silky brown hair flows down to his face. Just like a child he get a bit flustered but calmly swops it back in place. The slight blush on his cheeks compliment his skin tone perfectly. As I admire him i was suddenly snapped back into reality when his dark round eyes meet mine and smiled. I could feel the blood rush to face and out of embarrassment I shoved a book in front of my face. How dare he smile at me like that. How is it possible for him to smile so kindly after I was looking at him like some creep? How embarrassing!I hope he didn't notice me staring. I truly can't help but love him. It is safe to say I belong to him,only him. May he accept me or not at this point there is no turning back. Even if I end up in this mess by myself, I really don't mind. These feeling are enough for me, I don't expect anything. Before I make him uncomfortable I should leave. I would rather leave a kind impression rather than a strange one.

As I stand up to leave grabbing my books and bag, I sneak one last peak at him. I become soft whenever I see him. The focused expression he has as he reads the book makes me kinda jealous, I mean if he looked at me that same way I don't know what would happen. I finish collecting my things and begin to walk away. For some strange reason I feel very calm. Well then let's see how long i'll be able to keep my cool~


End file.
